In His Eyes
by innocent passerby
Summary: Ed takes Al to the hot springs to relax, but the boys do a little more than just that


Warning:Elricest - no spoilers 

Rating: R for incestuous sex 

Disclaimer: I could only wish I owned these characters. 

* * *

Alphonse sank deeper into the naturally hot water, his eyes were closed and the only thing that was not fully submerged was from his nose and up. He had only been in this body for a little less than a month, and his older brother insisted he took one indulgence after another to make up for his lost time. He wasn't one to complain, so he agreed to Edward's persistant attempts to lavish his senses thoroughly. Under normal circumstances he would have refused such extravagent offers, but his curiousity was too overwhelming and Edward's promise to enjoy everything with him was reassuring. 

Alphonse was beginning to doze when he heard water displacement to his right. He shifted and turn his head to look in that direction, smiling a little bit at his brother's return. "You've been gone for a while, Brother." 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Edward seemed to be in a bad mood, not that it was a rare occurance, but it still bothered him. "They won't have clean towels for another half hour," he sighed breathily, sitting down on a stone so that the water came up to his chest. 

"That's fine, Brother, we can just stay here for thirty more minutes," He was given a grunt of a reply, he took it as an affirmative. Alphonse had to sit up straighter so he could speak without gargling under the water. He watched as Edward started to relax again, his back slouching just a little bit. The moon did funny things with his vision, it shone on Edward with it's silvery-white light giving him an almost ethereal evanescence. Seeing his brother like this made him want to reach over and touch him to make sure that he wouldnt just evaporate into the vaporous atmosphere of the hot spring. 

Within moments Alphonse was at the side of Edward's rock, one hand outstretched to touch his brother's cheek. He smiled, it was real and he didn't have to worry about his brother disappearing. When he was in the iron body of armor he had been trapped within for so long, when the moon would do things like this he had no way of reassurance. Those were nights he felt so alone, even when Edward was near him. 

Gold eyes met with grey when Edward turned his head to look at him. He had always admired his brother's beauty, and he had always believed Edward to be the most beautiful person he had seen next to their mother. Edward's beauty was just as untraditional as everything else about him, but he was beautiful. Edward's eyes had always told him what he was feeling. When he would try to hide his pain with a grin, his eyes still radiated with hurt, and when he was truly grinning there was a certain gleam of amusement. Behind everything Edward did to seem strong never fully hid the frightened boy in Edward's eyes. 

"Hey, Al? You okay? Drink some water, you look kinda out of it," Edward's voice brought him back to reality, and he laughed a little bit. 

"Sorry about that, Brother! I was just thinking about some things, I'm not thirsty yet." 

"What were you thinking about?" He noticed a little quirk of his brother's eyebrow as he was questioned. He moved his hand that was still on Edward's cheek, touching the short, blonde hairs. 

"I was just thinking about you and how beautiful you are," at first it didn't look like Edward had heard a word of what he said because of the deer-in-the-headlights look he got, but the brief display he say when Edward must have replayed the words in his mind made him laugh a little. First, Edward's cheeks flushed and his eyes widen a little, then his eyes narrowed into a glare. 

"What the hell do you mean by beautiful?!" Alphonse winced a little at Edward's raised voice, his ears were still sensitive to loud things. 

"I didn't mean offense by it!" 

"Are you trying to say I look like a girl?!" 

"No, I was just saying you're beautiful!" 

"But that's a word you use on girls! Use something like handsome, or dashing, or something besides beautiful!" 

"Dainty?" Alphonse giggled and moved back, expecting the swing of Edward's left arm. 

"Dainty?!! I'm not dainty! I'm... I'm handsome and comely, not dainty or beautiful!" 

Edward was walking towards him, looking peeved as he usually did when he was teased. Alphonse was a step ahead of him though, and would have remained so if it weren't for a loose rock under his left foot. He felt his weight shift unevenly as he was thrown backwards into the water with a painful slap against his nude skin, followed up by a bruising impact against the smooth rock floor. 

Edward rushed over to his side and kneeled down, his eyebrows were knitted either with worry or remaining annoyance from the teasing. "Don't be an idiot, you should watch your step. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he tried to assure his brother, but he could feel the tears starting to swell in his eyes. He wasn't used to pain anymore than he was used to the other feelings he had missed. 

"Where does it hurt?" Those little wrinkles between Edward's eyebrows grew a little deeper, and he felt two hands. One hand was behind his shoulders and was solid and warm from the heat of the hot water, the other went under his knees and felt softer against his skin. 

"It's just a bruise, Brother," he put his arms around his brother's neck when he was lifted up from the water, resting his head on the fleshy part of Edward's right shoulder. The pain in his hip was already ebbing. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his brother's neck, sighing against the moistened skin. The gentle rocking motion that his brother's steps made was making him feel relaxed and sleepy. 

It wasn't more than a minute before he was lowered back into the water on the shallow side of the spings. When his brother tried to move back, Al's grip remained firm, causing Edward's balance to offset. He grinned, pleased when his brother slipped ontop of him in an all-but-graceful way. He squeazed Edward close to him and nuzzled his face against Edward's neck again, "Brother, stay here. I want to rest..." 

"Al," he heard an exasperated sigh come from his brother, so he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "It'll be more comfortable to rest once we can go back to our room, don't you think?" He could see Edward's expression soften slightly when their eyes met, he smiled a little back at him. 

"I want to rest here, I like it here. We can go back to the room when the towels are clean." 

He heard another sigh, this time it was more of a sigh of defeat. "Okay, okay, we can stay here until then. Just let me get off you, I feel ridiculous laying like this..." 

He shook his head, grinning again and squeazing his brother again, "Nope. I like this too." 

"Al..." Edward was using his warning tone, but Al knew how to change that. He tilted his head up, kissing his brother soft on his lips. He could feel the muscles in his brother tense momentarily when he did this. It was the first time that he had kissed his brother on the mouth since they were children, but it wasn't the first time that he thought about doing it. There had been a number of times when Edward would be doing something that made him want to kiss his brother's lips, things like eating fresh strawberries and pouting in that certain way where he stuck his bottom lip out a little. 

Before he knew it, he had two strong arms underneath his back, holding him in that same protective way that he had experienced ever since he got this body. He opened his mouth a little, kissing Edward the way that they practiced when they were small. He heard his own gasp when Edward's tongue flicked across his lower lip so unexpectedly, but once he was used to the idea, he moved his own tongue to meet his brother's and let him know that it was okay. 

He felt the weight on him shift a little when Edward broke the kiss to look at him. He knew that he was blushing, and he could see the confused look on Edward's face. He knew his brother was confused, but he also knew the real reason that Edward stopped because of the almost timid, maybe worried way he glanced over to the side when speaking to him. "Al... I don't know why you did that... but, I don't think you meant it the way I took it." 

"Why not...? I may not have intended it that way, but I don't want you to stop," He touched the side of Edward's face to turn him back to his direction, and leaned up to give him another soft kiss on his mouth to prove his point. He felt Edward kiss him again in that determined way he always went about things, and he started to feel his body react to it. It started as a cozy feeling, but was soon transformed into something more passionate. He moved his own tongue into his brother's mouth, exploring the hot depth there hungrily, his hands gripping the back of Edward's head and shoulder, trying to pull him closer. 

After spending so much time as unfeeling metal, he lost interest in all things sexual. He had actually been afraid of the idea of having another person so close to him. Thoughts like that kept him from even masturbation after getting this body. He had been confused as to why when he was hugged his brother really tight, he would feel a little tug and his pants seemed to not fit anymore. The same thing happened when he would brush up against something on accident, or when he would take a hot bath. He tried to get rid of it in the natural way the first time it happened, but since he was so preoccupied with his fear of the idea of sex, it didn't work. 

He was surprised with the way his body behaved through this kiss, the heat and pressure against his lips, along with the sound of his brother's sighs somehow got to him in a way that he was too inexperienced to understand right away. His body not only did the natural thing and become sexually aroused, but it desired more. He actually _wanted_ to continue. It must have been the lack of fear... he was afraid of having someone this close, but he was not afraid of his brother. He started to wonder how his brother would react to this knowledge. 

His train of thought had been derailed as soon as he felt his brother's flesh hand roaming down his side, the weight on him shifting once more. Edward had adjusted they position by putting a leg on either side of his hips. This new position was exciting on its own, he could feel his brother's bare groin against his own. He heard a noise, it was a little like a moan, but it didn't sound like Edward. When he felt Edward's hips press down on his own, he heard the noise again, realizing that it was his own voice he heard. He felt those flesh fingers again, they were moving around to his abdomen, he was curious what Edward was planning, until he felt something that made him gasp again. "B-brother..." he had managed to get that out before he heard himself moan again. 

He opened his eyes when the kiss was broken again, gazing up at his brother who was grinning quite mischievously. "Ah... I thought so..." He heard his brother's breathy voice, husky from their kissing. He knew exactly what Edward was thinking, his mind was foggy with his own desires. Edward's finger tracing the circle etched into his lower abdomen was the only thing he could think about. It sent waves of static through every nerve in his body, it felt more intense than anything he had felt since the first day he could feel again. He wanted to say something, anything to make Edward do more than just tease, but he couldn't think in words for long enough to put anything together. 

Edward seemed to have gotten the idea and started to move his hips against Alphonse's in a rhythm that couldn't possibly be maintained for long. Alphonse arched his back under his brother, the sensations he was getting from both of his sensual spots made him tingle all over, he could tell that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. His breath was coming in short gasps now, and he had his head tilted back, pressed on a rock that was behind him. "B-brother.... I.... something's... oh... something's happening! Brooooother....." the last word he moaned out was lower than the rest, and dragged out the longest because his body tensing up with an unexplainable feeling. It felt good, that's all he could think of to describe it, it was like drinking cold milk after playing too long outside in the summer time. 

He regained his senses in just the right time to hear his brother's voice moaning his name, the smaller body convulsing and giving into some unseen longing. He felt hot breath against his neck when Edward leaned down over him, pressing his hips firmly against his own. Alphonse breathed in deep, smiling as he felt Edward's muscles relax, glad that Edward experienced those same sensations that he did. He held Edward close ontop of him, both of them resting and catching their breath. 

"Brother. Let's stay like this forever..." 

"Sure... of course, we will." 

"Promise...?" 

"No..." He felt his heart sink, and he opened his eyes to look down at Edward. He saw the other blonde grinning up at him, his head resting on his chest. "We can't stay like this forever, because our skin's already getting wrinkly from too much water." 

"Brother! Don't worry me like that..." they both laughed and then rested there again, savoring every breath. In Edward's eyes, he could see the truth though. He could tell that the smile he had was real. He could tell by looking in Edward's eyes that they would be like this forever. 

* * *

Author's Note: It's hard to hold myself back from using Japanese phrases. I swear I was going to use 'suteki' for beautiful (closer to elagant, but it's a feminine term xD) 


End file.
